The present disclosure herein relates to a mesh patch for use in a laparoscopic hernia surgery.
Generally, insertion-type mesh patches are being widely used for curing the inguinal and ventral hernia. These patches are permanently implanted in patient's body. U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,082 discloses a prosthesis for use in hernia repair surgery having a preformed prosthetic fabric supported along its periphery by a shape memory alloy wire having a transformation temperature corresponding to normal body temperature allowing the prosthesis to be tightly rolled into a cylindrical configuration for delivery through a laparoscopic instrument.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,082 provides a hernia repair mesh patch supported by a wire strand of nitinol frame to facilitate a laparoscopic treatment. The patch can be rolled and inserted into a cannula, and is unfolded inside the body through the cannula to cover the direct and indirect hernia region.
However, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,082, since the prosthetic fabric supported along its periphery by a shape memory alloy has to be inserted in a cylindrical shape, a cannula having a significant size is needed.
A trocar having a smaller diameter is less hazardous and painful for patients.
Accordingly, there is a need of a sufficiently flexible hernia mesh that can be woven in advance in accordance with the anatomical configuration, can be easily unfolded when released from a tubular laparoscopic introducer, can be maintained at a desired location without any stapling or stitching of fascia disposed thereunder, and can be inserted or rolled into a trocar having a smaller diameter.
In the Total Extraperitoneal Repair (TEP) that is being widely used, a mesh patch including monofilament is being used as the flexible patch for the hernia surgery, but three laparoscopic trocars are needed, and stripping of extraperitoneal tissue, stripping of hernia sac, and fixation of a mesh by a special tacker need to be performed.
During the surgery, extraperitoneal tissue needs to be handled, and plenty of time is needed for stripping of hernia sac and prevention of postoperative complications such as injury of vas deferens, hematoma, abnormal sense, and pain.
As shown in FIG. 1, a mesh currently used in TEP is configured with only a monofilament 301 or a multifilament.
Also, as shown in FIG. 2, although there is a product coated with an anti-adhesion agent 302, it is rarely used in recent years, and has been very occasionally used only for incisional hernia or umbilical hernia.